We Can't Stop
by Mr. Choi
Summary: Pair: Siwon with Kyuhyun. Warning: Yaoi, NC Hard, OOC, Typo(s). We run things, things don't run we.. Don't take nothing from nobody. /aahhh i wannaahh cuuummmmhhhh Hyyuunggg nnggghhh/ /hey, dari pada kau terdiam takjub dengan little Choi ku, lebih baik kau membuatnya tertidur lagi Kyu/ /mmhhhh yeaahh like that babyy... ohh fuckhh!/ /entahlah Hyung.. tapi aku kepanasan./ RnR!
1. Chapter 1

We Can't Stop

Choi Siwon, Cho Kyuhyun, HaeHyuk.

Fantasy

M

_**We run things, things don't run we..**_

_**Don't take nothing from nobody..**_

Siwon menghempaskan tubuh lunglainya ke kasur, dia memejamkan mata untuk beristirahat sebentar. Telah seharian penuh ia bekerja atau lebih tepatnya belajar untuk mengurusi perusahaan ayahnya Hyundai Departement Store, karena ia adalah pewaris dari perusahaan tersebut. Siwon merasakan kepenatan dalam dirinya, ingin rasanya ia bebas dari pekerjaan itu walaupun hanya sehari.

**DRRTT DRRRTT**

Siwon mengambil sebuah smartphone dari sakunya tanpa membuka mata lalu ia melihat hapenya dan terdapat sebuah pesan.

"Hae? " pikir Siwon bingung. Ia lalu membaca pesan dari DongHae, teman semasa kuliahnya dulu.

"_Siwon, maaf aku menggangu, aku hanya ingin mengajak mu untuk pergi ke sebuah pesta. Aku tahu kau pasti stres dengan kegiatan mu sehari hari '-' Eunhyuk dan aku akan ikut. Kau mau kan? Ah tenang saja, disana banyak sekali uke-uke dan seme-seme(?) itu jika kau mau dengan sesama seme(?), kau tahu maksud ku kan?(?)"_

Siwon tersenyum membaca pesan dari Hae. Ini yang ia tunggu! Sebuah pesta! Ah pasti akan sangat menyenangkan, lalu ia membalas pesan dari Hae.

"_Hae, baiklah aku ikut. Kapan pesta tersebut dilaksanakan? Ya, Hae.. this and that.. right? Hae perlu kau ketahui bahwa aku ultimate seme, dan aku hanya menyukai uke." _

Tak lama pesan baru muncul.

"cepat sekali orang ini membalas pesan ku" bingung Siwon dan membaca pesan dari Hae.

"_sabtu besok pukul 5 sore. Ya, kau benar. Orang seperti mu pasti tahulah.. hahaha aku hanya bercanda Choi Siwon"_

"_oke"_

Balas Siwon singkat. Besok Siwon akan bersenang senang, wah tidak dia sangka akan secepat itu. Siwon menghempaskan smartphonenya ke sembarang arah dan kembali memejamkan mata, lalu tertidur.

Siwon terbangun dari tidurnya, baru kali ini ia merasakan nikmat saat tertidur karena biasanya ia tidak akan bisa untuk tidur, entah apa yang membuat Siwon menjadi tidak bisa tidur. Hanya dia yang tahu tentang itu.

Siwon beranjak bangun menuju kaca dan melepas kemeja yang ia kenakan, ia pandangi sejenak tubuh atletisnya yang sudah terbentuk itu, lalu melepas perlahan celananya, di pandanginya lagi, kali ini ia membalik dan memutar tubuhnya dan memandangi tubuhnya dan akhirnya ia melepas cd yang ia kenakan.

"Choi Siwon.. kau sangat perfect!" gumam Siwon memuji diri sendiri.

"lihatlah badan mu yang terbentuk itu, abs itu.. " pujinya lagi sambil membelai pelan dada dan absnya. Siwon melihat little Choinya dan berpikir. Sudah berapa lama ia tidak melakukannya? Ah pekerjaan itu bahkan tidak membiarkan dia untuk memberi kandang yang sempit dan nikmat bagi little Choinya.

"wow! Lihat dia Siwon.. little Choi mu bahkan tetap terlihat besar meski sudah lama kau tidak melakukannya" Siwon terlihat bangga dengan little Choinya. Ia memegang erat little Choinya dan membuat gerakan. Little Choi terlihat diatas rata rata saat tidak ereksi. Ya, Siwon menyadari bahwa littlenya diatas rata rata dari kebanyakan pria.

"ah tidak! Lebih baik ku simpan buat nanti malam" Siwon menghentikan perbuatannya pada little Choinya dan beranjak ke kamar mandi. Ia berendam di bath up yang telah dipenuhi busa, lalu mengusap tubuhnya. Setelah setelai ia terdiam dan memeramkan kedua matanya. Membayangkan seperti apa nanti pesta itu digelar. Tanpa sadar bayangan Siwon semakin kotor(?) dan membuat little Choi sedikit terbangun. Menyadari akan hal itu ia pun menggeleng keras serta beralih ke shower untuk membilas tubuhnya.

"kau harus sabar little Choi.. kau akan bersenang senang nanti dan akan segera mendapatkan lubang yang hangat dan sempit." Ujar Siwon sambil membilas little Choinya.

**DRRTT DRRRTT**

Smartphone Siwon kembali bergetar, menyadari hal itu ia mengambil hapenya dan melihat bahwa ada sebuah pesan dari Hae.

"_keluarlah aku sudah di depan rumah mu, kau tidak lupa rencana kita bukan?"_

Tepat setelah Siwon selesai membaca pesan dari Hae, sebuah klakson berbunyi 2x. Sinyal bahwa Donghae telah menunggu. Tanpa pikir panjang Siwon keluar dan menghampiri mobil Hae dan masuk untuk pergi ke pesta tersebut.

"Wow.. Siwon kau terlihat tidak baik hari ini.. " Donghae menyambut kedatangan Siwon dengan sedikit terkekeh.

"terserah kau mau bilang apa Hae, cepatlah berangkat.. aku sudah tidak sabar untuk berpesta" jawab Siwon.

"siap boss" Donghae langsung menancap gas dan pergi ketempat tujuan.

Di Sebuah Pesta pada malam hari.

"apa yang kau tunggu? Ayo masuk dan nikmati pesta ini Siwon.." ujar Donghae saat melihat Siwon yang hanya ber-bengong-ria.

"ahh, ya, baiklah, ayo masuk.." jawab Siwon.

"Hyukkie.. ayo masuk Chagy.." Donghae memeluk pinggang Hyuk dengan erat dan berjalan masuk.

Saat mereka masuk kedalam, mereka melihat banyak sekali orang-orang yang sedang menari dengan ekspresi yang lepas dan bebas diiringin oleh sebuah lagu yang kebetulan baru terputar adalah lagu **We Can't Stop by Miley Cyrus**, Siwon mengenali lagu tersebut dan tanpa menunggu lama ia sudah ikut menari sementara HaeHyuk, mereka sedang berciuman sambil berdansa. Saat Siwon sedang menari sambil meluapkan kepenatan dengan bernyanyi, tanpa sadar Siwon menyenggol seorang namja di sampingnya. Siwon memerhatikan namja tersebut dan tersenyum. Mereka saling memandang, Siwon menari sambil mendekatkan dirinya ke namja tersebut. Namja tersebut sangat manis, cantik, kulit putih pucat dan dengan pipi yang sedikit chubby.

"hei manis, boleh ku tahu siapa nama mu?" Siwon dengan berani menanyakan nama namja tersebut.

"nama ku adalah Kyuhyun, siapa nama mu?" jawab namja tersebut sambil tersenyum, Kyuhyun terlihat sedikit mabuk dengan rambut yang telah berantakan.

"hello Kyu, aku Siwon, senang bertemu dengan mu manis.." Siwon menjawab sambil mengelus lembut pipi Kyuhyun. Mereka berdansa bersama, memandangi satu sama lain, alunan lagu kembali terdengar..

_So la da da di we like to party _

_Dancing with Miley.. Doing what ever we want.._

_This is our house.. this is our rules.. _

_And we can't stop.. and we won't stop.._

Perlahan Siwon mendekatkan dirinya agar semakin dekat dengan Kyuhyun, melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun pun melingkarkan tangannya di leher Siwon. Siwon memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dengan erat.

"kau sangat manis Baby Kyu.." bisik Siwon tepat di telinga Kyuhyun.

"kau juga tampan Hyung.." balas Kyuhyun dan menyender di dada bidang Siwon. Alunan lagu kembali terdengar..

_It's our party we can do what we want.._

_It's our party we can say what we want.._

_It's our party we can love who we want.._

_We can kiss who we want.._

_We can live how we want.._

Siwon menjilat telinga Kyuhyun, mengangkat dagu Kyuhyun dengan tangannya lalu mulai mencium bibir Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun membalas ciuman Siwon, semakin erat melingkarkan tangannya di leher Siwon. Mencium bibir Kyuhyun dengan ganas..

"ehhmmm" desah Kyuhyun saat Siwon mulai menghisap bibir bawah Kyuhyun dengan lembut dan menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan keras.

"akhh" Kyuhyun mengerang dan membuka mulutnya, Siwon menjilat rongga mulut Kyuhyun, menjilat lidah Kyuhyun, menghisap seluruh saliva Kyuhyun dan mengajak lidah Kyuhyun untuk bertarung yang pastinya akan dimenangkan oleh lidah Siwon. Siwon kembali melumat bibir Kyuhyun, menikmati sensasi yang ada, perlahan menjadi sebuah ciuman dan melepaskan ciuman mereka. Pandangan mereka kembali bertemu dan terdengar lagu yang sudah terputar dari ruangan pesta tersebut adalah **Come & Get It by Selena Gomez**. Mereka dapat merasakan deru nafas mereka, menikmati suasana sekitar dan alunan lagu yang diputar oleh seorang DJ, Siwon sudah tidak tidak memperdulikan orang-orang di sekitarnya, ini adalah pesta bersama, Siwon bebas melakukan apa pun disini, sesuatu yang ia inginkan dan ingatlah hanya Tuhan yang dapat menilai seseorang, bukan orang-orang ini.

_I'm not too shy to show i love you.._

_I got no regrets.. i love you much to, much to hide you.._

_This love ain't finished yet.._

_So baby whenever you're ready.._

_When you ready come and get it na na na na.. na na na na.. na na na na.._

Siwon beralih ke leher putih Kyuhyun, mengisap leher jenjang tersebut, mengigiti secara perlahan dan kembali menghisap leher tersebut.

"aahhhh Wonn Hyuunngg... mmhhhh" desah Kyuhyun yang membuat nafsu Siwon menjadi semakin besar. Tanpa aba-aba dari Siwon, ia langsung menggendong tubuh Kyuhyun dengan gaya bridal dan menuju ke toilet namja, dan di taruhnya Kyuhyun di meja wastafel dan diciumnya sekilas. Siwon berpikir, bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa melakukan itu tanpa ada gangguan sedikit pun.

"ah! aku tahu!" ucap Siwon saat mendapatkan ide. Kyuhyun yang melihat tingkah Siwon hanya berdiam diri saja. Siwon pergi ke sebuah ruangan di toilet itu dan di dapatkannya sebuah tanda yang bertuliskan "Toilet ini sedang rusak" lalu ia memasang tanda itu di depan dan mengunci pintu itu dari dalam. Dipandanginya wajah Kyuhyun dengan seringaian yang tertampang jelas di wajah tampannya lalu menghampiri Kyuhyun yang duduk di meja wastafel. Siwon menciumi bibir dan kedua pipi secara singkat lalu beralih ke leher jenjang milik Kyuhyun dan mulai menghisap dan membuatnya menjadi kemerah-merahan.

"aahhh Hyyuuunnggg.. mmhhh" desah Kyuhyun yang mulai meraba-raba lengan Siwon. Setelah cukup puas dengan leher Kyuhyun, Siwon melepas baju yang Kyuhyun kenakan, menjilat serta menghisap nipple kanan Kyuhyun dan memilin nipple kiri Kyuhyun.

"aahhh yeeaahhh" Kyuhyun yang sedang meraba dada Siwon kini meremasnya dari luar.

"mmhhh.. kau mulai nakal Kyu.." ujar Siwon, lalu kembali menghisap nipple kanan Kyuhyun, menjilat nipple tersebut dan menggigit nipple Kyuhyun dengan pelan.

"ahhh ayoolaah Hyyunggg..." ujar Kyuhyun. Siwon beralih untuk membuka celana dan cd Kyuhyun.

"ayo apa baby Kyu?" tanya Siwon berpura-pura tidak tahu dengan maksud Kyuhyun. Kini Kyuhyun sudah naked dan Siwon sedang mengulum junior Kyuhyun yang berukuran lebih kecil dari little Choi, menghisap junior itu, menjilatnya dan dihisapnya dengan kuat.

"aahhh.. ahh yeeaaahhh ffuuckkhh meehh mmhhh Hyyyuunnnggg.." Kyuhyun mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk menjelaskan. Sementara Siwon sedang menghisap kepala junior Kyuhyun dan dikocoknya batang junior Kyuhyun dengan tangan kanannya dan diremasnya twinsball Kyuhyun dengan tangan kiri.

"aahhh i wannaahh cuuummmmhhhh Hyyuunggg nnggghhh" desah Kyuhyun hebat lalu memuncratkan hasratnya di mulut Siwon. Siwon yang kaget langsung menelan sperm Kyuhyun dan beralih untuk melepas seluruh pakaian yang ia kenakan, karena little Choi sudah sangat menegang dan itu membuat bagian bawah Siwon menjadi semakin sempit. Kyuhyun melihat Siwon melepas pakaiannya dan ia turun dari meja lalu membantu Siwon untuk melepas pakaiannya. Kyuhyun takjub dengan tubuh atletis milik Siwon dan sedikit ngeri saat melihat junior Siwon yang sudah menegang berat.

"hey, dari pada kau terdiam takjub dengan little Choi ku, lebih baik kau membuatnya tertidur lagi Kyu" ujar Siwon dengan pedenya, Siwon bersender di tembok dan memegang little choinya dan mengocoknya pelan. Kyuhyun menyamakan posisinya tepat di depan junior Siwon lalu di kulumnya junior Siwon, membuat gerakan maju mundur di dalam mulutnya. Menghisap junior Siwon dengan keras dan mengocok batang Siwon yang tidak mampu masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

"mmhhhh yeaahh like that babyy... ohh fuckhh!" Siwon mendesah nikmat karena perbuatan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun meremas twinsball Siwon dan menariknya pelan ke bawah. Memberikan sensasi yang lebih nikmat bagi Siwon, meremas batang junior Siwon dan mengemutnya bagai mengemut sebuah lolipop yang sangat nikmat. Sudah sekitar 25 menit Kyuhyun memblowjob junior Siwon. Siwon mendesah dengan nikmat sambil memaju mundurkan pinggulnya.

"aahhhh oh yeah!" Siwon menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menusuk lebih dalam di dalam mulut Kyuhyun saat ia mencapai klimaks. Sperm Siwon meluap di mulut Kyuhyun dan tercecer di sekitar mulut Kyu. Sebagian ditelan oleh Kyuhyun dan sebagian tercecer. Siwon menarik tubuh Kyu dan membuatnya duduk dengan sedikit mengangkang di meja wastafel, di elapnya sperm yang tercecer di mulut kyuhyun dan diolesnya di manhole Kyuhyun yang sudah berkedut minta diisi. Kyuhyun kembali memegangi dada bidang Siwon.

"baiklah Kyu, ini akan nikmat. Kau tahanlah sebentar.." tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Kyuhyun, Siwon langsung menghentakkan juniornya kedalam manhole Kyuhyun yang sudah ia lumuri oleh spermnya.

"AAHHHH DAMN IT! OHH FUCK!" teriak Kyuhyun kesakitan yang sontak meremas dada bidang Siwon.

"akkhhh" Siwon meringis saat dadanya diremas oleh Kyuhyun. Ia lalu memaju mundurkan pinggulnya dan mencari prostat Kyuhyun.

"aakkhhh tuunngg ahhhh! gguuu dulluhhh akkhh hyyuunggg!" Kyuhyun tergagap saat manholenya yang masih sakit telah disodok sodok oleh junior Siwon yang berukuran diatas rata rata itu.

"Kyyuuuu nnnggghhhhh kaauu nikkmaatt baabbyyy" Siwon menanggapi Kyuhyun dengan desahan dan kembali mengoyak manhole Kyuhyun untuk menemukan prostat Kyuhyun.

"mmhhh yaaa! rightt theeree Hyyuunggg... oohhh mmyyy.." desah Kyu saat Siwon dengan tepat menumbuk prostatnya.

"yeeaahhh like i saidd.. hmmm tiigghtt babbyyy.." Siwon dengan semangat kembali menumbuk numbuk, menghentakkan juniornya tepat pada prostat Kyuhyun.

"ooohhh yyeeaahhh Hyyuunngg nnggghhh i llikkee aahhh yoouurr diickkkhh! Mmhhh yeeahh..!" desah Kyuhyun. Siwon merasakan bahwa juniornya semakin dihisap oleh manhole Kyuhyun.

"Woonnn Hyyuunnggggg!" Kyuhyun langsung memuncratkan spermnya.

"ohh babbyyy.. lubang mu menghisap junior ku.. mmhhh nikkmaatthhh" kini Siwon kembali menghentakkan juniornya pada prostat Kyuhyun, karena ia sempat mengehentikan gerakannya saat Kyuhyun orgame. Setelah 2 ronde berlalu dan dengan berbagai jenis gaya. Kini Siwon memegang pinggang Kyuhyun dari belakang yang berdiri di wastafel dan bersender di tubuh Siwon, keduanya menghadap kaca.

"kau lihat ekspresi kita baby.. saat aku menusuk mu.. ohhh yeeahhh" kembali Siwon menusuk juniornya setelah dua kali ia orgasme di dalam manhole Kyuhyun.

"nnggghhhh fiinallyyy! Ah! Yeeaahhh!" hentakkan terakhir Siwon yang sukses membuat keduanya orgasme secara bersamaan. Siwon menghentikkan perbuatannya dan memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

"thank you baby.. for the beautiful night.." bisik Siwon lembut tepat di telinga Kyuhyun. Siwon melepaskan juniornya dari manhole Kyu dan membenarkan posisi Kyu yang tadinya kedua kakinya di wastafel. Lalu Siwon membersihkan sperm yang masih setia di juniornya dan bagian tubuh yang lain sementara Kyu, ia membersihkan manhole dan juniornya dari sperm, manholenya masih sakit namun tidak parah. Kemudian memakai kembali pakaian mereka berdua, dan meninggalkan toilet itu secara bersama. Mereka berdua kembali nikmati pesta tersebut, berdansa mengikuti lagu yang telah diputar oleh DJ, **I Love It by Icona Pop**.

_You're on a different road, i'm in the milky way.._

_You want me down on earth, but i am up in space.._

_You're so damn hard to please, we gotta kill this switch.._

_You're from the 70's, but i'am a 90's bitch_

_I love it! I love it!_

_I don't care! i love it! _

_I don't care! I love it! _

_I love it! I don't care! I love it!_

Berpesta sepanjang malam, menari bersama, menikmati alunan musik hanya sekedar untuk menghilangkan kepenatan yang ada secara sementara. Hal itulah yang Siwon inginkan.. menikmati kebebasan walaupun hanya sehari dan dalam waktu sehari itu ia melakukan apapun yang biasanya tidak ia lakukan, dan menikmati itu tanpa bisa berhenti hingga pagi menjelang.

The End

Annyeonghaseyo.. well, Fanfic ini saya buat karena terinspirasi dari lagu We Can't Stop yang dinyanyikan oleh Miley Cyrus. Maaf apabila fanfic ini masih abal atau jelek atau absurd. Maaf jika ada typo, atau maaf jika fanfic ini belum sempurna dan mohon Reviewnya.. gamshahamnida.. *deep bow* :^)


	2. We Can't Stop Chapter 2

_Chapter 1_

"_yeeaahhh like i saidd.. hmmm tiigghtt babbyyy.." __**Siwon.**_

"_ooohhh yyeeaahhh Hyyuunngg nnggghhh i llikkee aahhh yoouurr diickkkhh! Mmhhh yeeahh..!" __**Kyuhyun.**_

"_Woonnn Hyyuunnggggg!" __**Kyuhyun.**_

"_ohh babbyyy.. lubang mu menghisap junior ku.. mmhhh nikkmaatthhh" __**Siwon.**_

"_kau lihat ekspresi kita baby.. saat aku menusuk mu.. ohhh yeeahhh" __**Siwon**_

"_nnggghhhh fiinallyyy! Ah! Yeeaahhh!" __**Siwon.**_

"_thank you baby.. for the beautiful night.." __**Siwon.**_

_Chapter 2 just sequel or maybe more(?)_

Malam hampir berlalu dan perlahan digantikan oleh fajar, pesta pun sudah hampir selesai namun tidak terlihat bahwa pesta itu semakin sepi. Semenjak kejadian tersebut, Siwon dan Kyuhyun semakin akrab dan semakin dekat. Timbul suatu rasa didalam hati Siwon, yakni ingin selalu berdekatan dengan Kyuhyun. Secara tidak langsung Kyuhyun telah menjadi perhatian Siwon. Siwon dan Kyuhyun sedang duduk sambil meminum minuman segar(?), melihat suasana sekitar yang masih ramai untuk berpesta. Kyuhyun berada di pangkuan Siwon dan Siwon memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun menyenderkan punggungnya di dada Siwon dan menyenderkan kepalanya di ceruk leher Siwon.

"Won hyung.. apa kau horny lagi? Karena aku masih dapat merasakan junior mu.. tapi tidak keras.. " ucap Kyuhyun dengan polos saat junior Siwon mengganjal tempat duduknya(?) Siwon hanya bisa terkekeh dengan pelan saat mendengar perkataan dari Kyuhyun.

"tidak baby Kyu.. aku sedang tidak horny.. junior ku memang seperti ini.." Siwon berbisik tepat di telinga Kibum.

"pantes saja.. ahh kau hebat Hyung, ku kira tidak saat tegang saja junior mu bisa besar.. ternyata pas lagi lemas pun juga besar" ucap Kyuhyun lagi dengan polos(?)

"hahaha sudahlah baby, sepertinya kau menyukai junior ku ya? Hm? Apa kau merindukan junior ku baby? Apa kau ingin agar kita melakukan itu lagi? Aku siap kok baby Kyu... bahkan aku sangat bersemangat untuk menusuk mu pagi ini.." ucap Siwon dengan sedikit menggoda Kyuhyun. Wajah Kyuhyun terlihat sedikit merah akibat perkataan Siwon tadi.

"yak Hyung! Kau sangat pervert! Aku tidak mau" ucap Kyuhyun dengan sedikit bentakan.

"hahaha aku bercanda baby.. oh ya, kau tahu.. akibat perbuatan tangan mu di dada ku, kini kedua dada ku sangat perih, ya meski tidak terlalu sakit." Terang Siwon. Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya.

"benarkah Hyung? Ah maafkan aku ya.. aku berbuat itu karena kau memasuki ku dengan cepat" Kyuhyun menjelaskan.

"ya sudah.. tidak apa apa.." jawab Siwon singkat. Lalu mereka kembali menciptakan keheningan(?) di tengah keramaian(?)

"Kyu, apa kau mau pulang bersama ku?" tanya Siwon memecah keheningan.

"emm, ya.. boleh.." jawab Kyu sambil berdiri, bersiap untuk segera pulang.

"tunggu sebentar ya.." balas Siwon yang mengambil smartphonenya lalu mengirimi pesan ke Hae.

"_Hae, kau pulanglah bersama Hyuk dengan mobil mu, aku akan pulang menggunakan taxi"_

Lalu Siwon berdiri, memegang tangan Kyu dan beranjak keluar. Kyuhyun yang merasa tertarik kini mengikuti langkah Siwon yang menuju keluar. Sekarang mereka telah berada di dalam taksi yang menuju kerumah Siwon.

"Kyu.." ucap Siwon sambil memegang tangan Kyuhyun, Siwon menatap wajah Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

"ya Hyung? Ada apa?" jawab Kyuhyun sambil melihat Siwon.

"aku.. aku menyukai mu.. " balas Siwon dengan sedikit gugup. Kyuhyun yang mendengar perkatan Siwon kini hanya bisa tersenyum kearah Siwon. Siwon yang melihat senyum Kyuhyun kini membuat jantung Siwon berdetak lebih keras.

"Hyung.. aku juga menyukai mu.." jawab Kyuhyun dengan mantap. Siwon tidak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Kyuhyun.

"be.. be.. be.. benarkah? i.. i.. i.. itu Kyu?" jawab Siwon dengan gugup.

"yaa.. aku menyukai mu Siwon Hyung.." ucap Kyuhyun lagi lalu mencium lembut bibir seksi milik Siwon. Siwon yang percaya kini membalas ciuman Kyuhyun, mencium bibir Kyuhyun dengan lembut, menikmati sensasi yang tercipta.

"mmhhhh" desah Kyuhyun yang tertahan dengan bibir Siwon. Setelah puas dengan ciuman mereka, Siwon melepaskan ciuman mereka dan memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

"gamsahamnida baby Kyu.." ucap Siwon.

"apa.. apa itu.. artinya kita resmi berpacaran?" tanya Siwon. Kyuhyun berpikir dan ia tersenyum evil saat sebuah rencana berhasil tercipta di kepalanya(?)

"ada syaratnya Hyung.." ucap Kyuhyun memulai untuk melaksanakan misinya.

"apa itu Kyu? Cepat ucapkan.. " jawab Siwon dengan tidak sabaran, Siwon sangat percaya diri tentang akan memenuhi persyaratan Kyuhyun.

"aku mau kau untuk tidak melakukan itu dengan ku, setelah aku memintanya, dan kau harus menuruti perintah ku. deal?" jelasnya panjang lebar. Tanpa pikir lebih lanjut, Siwon menjawab.

"ya, deal." Jawab Siwon mantap, tunggu.. apa kau yakin dengan apa yang kau jawab Siwon? Kau yakin tidak akan terjadi hal-hal yang akan menyiksamu nanti? Hanya demi mendapatkan hati Kyuhyun ya?

"baiklah. Setelah itu kita resmi pacaran" ucap Kyuhyun dengan senyum evilnya. _Yeah.. kau berhasil Kyu..___pikir Kyuhyun.

Mereka telah sampai di halaman rumah Siwon yang menyerupai rumah rumah mewah kelas atas(?) Kyuhyun melihat suasana rumah tersebut dengan perasaan yang sangat takjub.

"whooaa Hyung, ini rumah siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil melirik Siwon. Sebenernya ini bukan kali pertama bagi Kyuhyun melihat rumah mewah karena rumah Kyuhyun juga mewah, namun rumah Siwon ini sangat berbeda dengan rumah mewah yang lain.

"ini rumah ku.. ada apa?" jawab Siwon sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Siwon, tidak lupa Siwon menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Kyuhyun kaget saat ia masih melihat kondisi sekitar rumah Siwon, tiba tiba tangannya di tarik, Kyuhyun mengikuti langkah Siwon dari belakang.

"Hyung, apa tidak ada orang yang tinggal disini?" Kyuhyun bertanya kepada Siwon mengenai rumah Siwon yang mewah namun sepi.

"disini sepi sekali Hyung.." timpal Kyuhyun sambil melihat-lihat ruangan sekitar rumah Siwon.

"aku.. aku tinggal sendiri Kyu, kedua orang tua ku sedang mengurusi perusahaan di luar negri dan adik ku sedang kuliah di amerika" jawab Siwon dengan singkat.

"hhmm arraseo, apa kau tidak kesepian Hyung? Rumah mu sepi sekalihh" Kyuhyun membalas ucapan Siwon saat sudah berada di kamar Siwon.

"aku memang kesepian(?) untuk tinggal dirumah besar ini seorang diri, ya meski ada pelayan dan satpam(?) yang mengurusi rumah ini.." Siwon sedikit curhat tentang kehidupnya(?)

"mm.. bagaimana jika kau tinggal disini Kyu? Dirumah ku.. bagaimana? Aku yang akan meminta izin pada orang tua mu Kyu.." timpal Siwon, ia ingin mengenal Kyuhyun lebih dalam dengan cara ini.

"sebenernya Hyung.. orang tua ku sudah meninggal saat aku berumur 8 tahun, mereka mengalami kecelakaan saat perjalanan pulang dari luar negri.." jawab Kyuhyun dengan tegar sambil tetap melihat wajah Siwon. Siwon yang mendengar hal itu kini merasa bersalah dan segera memeluk Kyuhyun.

"maafkan aku baby.. aku mem" jawab Siwon yang dipotong lembut oleh Kyuhyun saat memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun.

"ssstttt it's okay Hyung, i'm okay.. tenanglah.." Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya dengan Siwon beberapa lama lalu mulai melepas pelukannya. Siwon melihat Kyuhyun dan berdiam, bermaksud untuk tidak melanjutkan perbincangan mereka.

"semenjak itu aku diasuh oleh ahjussi Teuk dan Ahjuma Seo, mereka sangat baik pada ku dan memberi ku perhatian layaknya aku ini adalah anak kandung mereka.." Kyuhyun melanjutkan cerita tanpa diminta Siwon lalu tersenyum.

"Kyu.. kau adalah namja yang tegar.. aku semakin menyukai mu Kyu.." ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum, melihat senyum yang merekah di wajah Kyuhyun.

"ya, aku tahu itu, ehm lalu mulai kapan aku akan tinggal disini Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil mangambil handphone yang tersimpan di saku celana kanan Kyu.

"mulai hari ini saja, kau mau kan baby Kyu?" jawab Siwon sambil beranjak ke lemari untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Kyuhyun mengabari ahjuma Seo melalui handphonenya.

"_Ahjuma.. malam ini aku tidak pulang, aku akan tinggal bersama teman ku.. aku akan baik-baik saja ahjuma, besok aku akan kesana untuk mengambil barang-barang ku, annyeong ahjuma.. saranghae :*"_

Setelah memberi tahu ahjumma, Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Siwon yang hanya mengenakan cd di depannya, Kyuhyun melihat tubuh Siwon dengan jelas ya meski hanya dari belakang. Siwon menemukan piyama yang akan ia dan Kyuhyun kenakan lalu berbalik dan dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang sedang melihatnya.

"hey.. kemarilah, ganti baju mu dengan piyama ini, ini ukuran yang paling kecil, aku harap ini cocok untuk mu" ucap Siwon pada Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dan menghampiri Siwon lalu mengambil piyama yang diberikan Siwon, ia kembali melihat badan Siwon dari depan dan dilihatnya luka yang berbekas di dada Siwon.

"Won Hyung.. dada mu terluka, apa masih sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil membelai pelan tubuh Siwon, bergerak menuju sekitar luka di dada Siwon. Siwon dapat merasakan sentuhan hangat dari tangan Kyuhyun yang membelai tubuhnya.

"sudah tidak sakit kok, paling besok sembuh" jawabnya sambil menelan ludahnya karena perlakuan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melepas sentuhan tangannya pada tubuh Siwon dan melepaskan pakaiannya kecuali cdnya dan memakai piyamanya, di gantungnya pakaiannya di gantungan baju. Sementara Siwon, ia juga sudah memakai piyamanya dan beranjak untuk naik ketempat tidur.

"ayo sini sayang.." ajak Siwon pada Kyu yang sedang berjalan menghampirinya.

"ya.." jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Kyuhyun menaiki kasur Siwon dan berbaring, tubuhnya segera dipeluk oleh Siwon lalu menyandarkan kepala Kyuhyun di dada bidangnya. Mereka berdua saling bercerita, mengenal satu sama lain lebih dekat. Kyuhyun merasa nyaman tinggal bersama dengan Siwon. Kyuhyun kembali teringat dengan rencananya dan berniat untuk memulainya.

"Won Hyung.. aku kepanasan.. " ucap Kyuhyun pelan dengan sesekali menggeliatkan tubuhnya.

"benarkah? Padahal ini sudah sangat dingin loh baby.." jawab Siwon sambil melihat Kyuhyun.

"entahlah Hyung.. tapi aku kepanasan.. boleh aku melepas seluruh pakaian ku?" tanya Kyuhyun, tanpa menunggu jawab dari Siwon, Kyuhyun sudah mulai melepas pakaiannya, mulai dari kemeja, celana lalu cdnya dan melempar pakaiannya kesembarang arah. Siwon hanya terdiam saat melihat Kyuhyun melepas pakaiannya dan tidak butuh waktu lama, Siwon mulai turn on dan segera diselimutinya tubuh Kyuhyun agar tidak membuat Siwon semakin terangsang.

"Hyung, bisakah kau memeluk ku?" tanya Kyuhyun yang melepas selimut itu dan memeluk tubuh Siwon lalu memakai kembali selimut itu. Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Siwon dengan erat, menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Siwon, tubuh Kyuhyun menggeliat untuk mencari posisi yang nyaman, dan tanpa sengaja salah satu lututnya telah menekan junior Siwon yang telah menegang.

"ahhh Kyunniee..." desah Siwon saat Kyuhyun membuatnya lebih terangsang lagi.

"Kyunnie.. apa kau tidak mau melakukan itu sayang? Hmm?" ucap Siwon sambil mencium leher Kyu mencoba untuk merangsangnya juga.

"mmhh Hyung! Hentikan! Aku lelah tahu! Jangan kau lupakan perjanjian kita.." ucap Kyuhyun dan mencoba untuk tidur lagi.

"but.. baby.. aku menegang.. ahh.." ucapnya kesal karena Kyuhyun sudah tertidur atau lebih tepatnya tidak memperdulikan Siwon. Siwon memposisikan juniornya yang sudah menegang itu ke arah pusarnya agar tidak sempit dan mencoba untuk tidur. Siwon memeramkan matanya sudah lebih dari 3 setengah jam dan ia belum tertidur juga dan dirasakannya junior Siwon yang masih sedikit menegang. Lalu dengan perlahan Siwon mengambil headset yang terdapat di meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya dan mendengar beberapa lagu dari handphonenya agar bisa tertidur. Siwon memutar lagu _**Coffee Shop by B.A.P**_ dengan memejamkan kembali kedua matanya, menunggu rasa kantuk untuk mendatanginya, Siwon merilekskan tubuhnya dan mencari posisi tidur senyaman mungkin sambil tetap memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun. Lagu berikutya yang terputar adalah _**Only One (Inst.) by BoA**_, alunan musik yang lembut dan sangat indah ini mampu membuat rasa kantuk Siwon bertambah, beberapa kali Siwon mulai menguap hingga kedua matanya masih bertahan untuk mendegarkan lagu, agar saat ia ingin tidur nanti, ia tidak akan terbangun lagi. Lagu berikutnya adalah _**피터팬**____**(Peter Pan) by EXO **_dan _**Amazing by **__**천상지희**____**다나**__**&**__**선데이**_. 30 menit berlalu dan Siwon sudah merasakan ngantuk yang amat sangat, ia lalu melepas headset dan meletakkan headset dan smartphone ke meja kecil disamping tempat tidurnya dan bergegas untuk tidur.

"Hyung.. apa kau sudah tidur?" tanya Kyuhyun. Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya, dia pun melihat wajah Siwon yang ternyata sudah tertidur. Kyuhyun kembali memejamkan matanya dan melanjutkan tidurnya. _Seandainya ia masih bangun, aku akan meminta Won hyung untuk sama seperti ku.. aisshh_ pikir Kyuhyun dalam hati. _Aku ingin merasakan sentuh tubuhnya saat ini.._ ucapnya lagi dalam hati kemudian tertidur.

Di pagi hari ini, baik Siwon atau Kyuhyun masih tertidur dengan lelap, menikmati tidurnya dan istirahat sampai puas karena mereka berdua telah berpesta seharian. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 11 pagi dan di waktu tersebut Kyuhyun adalah orang pertama yang bangun dari tidurnya. Kyuhyun terduduk di ranjang dan menguap dengan lebar..

"hhooooaaaammmm" Kyuhyun melihat Siwon yang masih tertidur, dilihatnya dengan lekat wajah Siwon dan secara perlahan Kyuhyun mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke celana Siwon dan memasuki tangannya kedalam celana Siwon lalu memegang junior Siwon yang sedikit menegang, di remasnya junior Siwon dan Kyuhyun mengarahkan wajahnya ke junior Siwon dan mengemut kepala junior Siwon saat Siwon masih terlelap dalam tidurnya.

"mmmhhh" desah Siwon dengan pelan namun Siwon masih tertidur. Kyuhyun menghisap kepala junior Siwon dan mengocok batang junior Siwon sampai junior itu menegang dengan keras dan mengeluarkan pre-cum.

"nnggghhhhh.. aahhhhh" desah Siwon lagi, namun anehnya Siwon masih tetap tertidur dan tidak menyadari perbuatan Kyuhyun. Setelah Kyuhyun bosan dengan junior Siwon, Kyuhyun memasuki kembali junior itu kedalam cd dan celana Siwon lalu beranjak untuk segera mandi.  
30 menit berlalu dan Siwon sudah terbangun dari tidurnya dan dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, mengenakan handuk yang melingkar di pingangnya.

"Hyung, kau sudah bangun?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil beranjak ke ranjang dan duduk di pinggir ranjang.

"yaa, baru saja bangun.." jawab Siwon yang masih terdiam untuk mengumpulkan kesadarannya(?)

"Hyung apa ada baju yang bisa aku kenakan?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi, mata Kyuhyun melihat kearah junior Siwon dibalik celana Siwon. _Kau masih tegang Hyung? Atau tidak? Ckck_ ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati. Kyuhyun melihat Siwon yang beranjak dari ranjang dan menuju kelemari, melihat beberaja kaos dan dan cd yang bisa dikenakannya saat ini.

"Kyu, ini kaos yang paling kecil dan ini cd.. kau akan pakai itu kan? Tapi celana ku besar semua Kyu.." ucap Siwon sambil membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Kyuhyun dan memberi cd dan pakaiannya.

"iya Hyung, apa benar tidak ada? Jadi aku harus memakai celana ku yang lama itu?" jawab Kyuhyun dengan sedikit kesal.

"mianhae baby, tapi tidak ada.. " jawab Siwon dan melihat badan Kyuhyun yang berkulit putih pucat itu. _Kau indah baby Kyu..._ ucap Siwon dalam hati. Siwon kembali merasakan kesesakan yang terjadi di selangkangannya. Kyuhyun menghela nafas dengan berat lalu mengambil pakaian itu dan melepas handuk yang melingkar di pinggangnya lalu memakai pakaian itu tepat dihadapan Siwon, sesekali Kyuhyun menggerakkan tubuhnya seseduktif mungkin. Siwon yang melihat tubuh mulus Kyuhyun kini hanya bisa menelan ludahnya sesering mungkin(?) _aaaaaaa juniorrr kuuuuu..._ ucap Siwon dalam hati sambil mengigiti bibir bawahnya pelan dan memeramkan kedua matanya.  
Kyuhyun sudah mengenakan kaos dan cdnya, kaos itu terlihat kebesaran saat dipakai oleh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun melihat Siwon yang sedang memejamkan kedua matanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"umm.. Hyung? Kau kenapa?" tanya Kyuhyun yang kebingungan. Siwon kaget saat mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"akh.. aku.. aku hanya kelilipan.. iya benar.. kelilipan.." ucap Siwon terbata sambil berpura-pura untuk mengipaskan matanya dengan kedua tangannya(?)

"jangan berbohong pada ku Siwon Hyung.. jika kau kelilipan kenapa bagian bawah mu terdapat jendolan? Hm?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi._ Kau begitu mudah terangsang Hyung.. _pikir Kyuhyun.

"ahh baiklah.. aku tidak sedang kelilipan.. kau membuat junior ku bangun baby Kyu.. apa kau mau melakukan itu dengan ku? sesak nih.." ucap Siwon jujur kepada Kyuhyun.

"setelah kita mengambil semua pakaian ku ya Hyung.." jawab Kyuhyun dengan polos dan memakai celana yang digantungnya di gantungan.

"Hyung kau harus mandi.. kau mau melakukan itu dengan ku dengan lebih cepatkan?" tambah Kyuhyun dengan wajah datarnya. Mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun, Siwon langsung beranjak kekamar mandi dan membersihkan dirinya dengan durasi sekitar 30 menit. Siwon keluar tanpa mengenakan handuk, badanya telah dia keringin di kamar mandi, terlihatlah junior Siwon yang masih menegang dengan sempurna itu dan segera beranjak ke kamar mandi. Kyuhyun melihat Siwon sejak ia keluar dari dalam kamar mandi. _Whoaa junior Won hyung masih bisa setegang itu dari kemarin malam hingga sekarang? Kuat sekali dia.. _ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati sambil terus melihat junior besar milik Siwon yang tertampang dengan jelas.

"kau cari apa Hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun dan menghampiri Siwon yang masih sibuk mencari pakaian yang akan ia kenakan. Kyuhyun berada di samping tubuh Siwon dan melihat tubuh atletis milik Siwon.

"aku sedang mencari kaos, celana dan cd" jawabnya tanpa menoleh.

"apa kau yakin kau tidak merasa sesak Hyung? Lihat junior mu. Masih setegang itu.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil memegang butt Siwon dan meremasnya dengan pelan lalu mengelus tubuh belakang Siwon.

"kyu? Kau.. mau apa? Jangan menggoda ku lagi.. kau tidak kasihan dengan ku?" Tanya Siwon lalu menghadap Kyuhyun. Saat Siwon menghadapnya, Kyuhyun segera berjongkok dan memegang junior Siwon yang menegang itu dengan tangan kanan, dan membelai perut dan dada Siwon dengan tangan kirinya.

"Hyung, kau tidak lupa dengan persyaratan itu kan? Kau hanya perlu diam dan nikmati apa yang ku perbuat ini" ucap Kyuhyun lalu menjilat batang junior Siwon, dihisapnya twinsball Siwon sambil mengeratkan pegangan tangannya pada junior Siwon dan mengocoknya dengan pelan.

"aahhhhh sshhhh babbyyy" desah Siwon, wajahnya kini sudah memerah karena hasratnya yang belum terpuaskan sejak kemarin.

"mooorreehh babbyyy.. hhaaaaa sshhhhh mmmmhhh" desah Siwon lagi. Kyuhyun sedang menghisap kepala junior Siwon dan mengocok batang junior Siwon.

30 menit berlalu dan kini diruangan kamar Siwon hanya terdengar suara desahan Siwon yang semakin membuat resah bagi yang mendengarnya(?)

"ahhh yeeaahhh cuummiiingggg baabbbyyyy nnnggghhh" desah Siwon memberi sinyal dan dengan cepat Kyuhyun menghentikkan perbuatannya dan segera bangun dan melihat ekspresi kecewa dari Siwon.

"yaa babbyy! Aku hampir orgasme dan kau melepas nya!?" ucap Siwon penuh kekesalan dan kekecewaan. Siwon segera mengocok juniornya untuk mengeluarkan hasratnya.

"Hyung hentikkan perbuatan mu" suruh Kyuhyun pada Siwon.

"tapi babyy" ucap Siwon.

"kau harus menuruti perintah ku.. kau ingat?" ucap Kyuhyun mengingatkan. Dengan terpaksa Siwon menghentikkan kegiatan solonya dan menghelas nafasnya dengan erat sambil melihat juniornya yang sudah mengeluarkan per-cum berkali-kali.

"ahhh perihh.. ck!" eluh Siwon lalu kembali memakai kaosnya dengan terpaksa, mau tidak mau Siwon harus menuruti perintah Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, kau pakai celana pendek saja yang ini, karena kalau kau memakai cd, itu pasti membuat mu sesak.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil memberinya celana pendek yang sedikit ketat yang berwarna hijau itu. Tanpa mengeluh Siwon mengambil celana hijau itu dan dipakainya celana itu lalu segera memakai celanan jinsnya yang berwana coklat tua. Mereka berdua lalu pergi kerumah Kyuhyun yang berjarak lumayan jauh dari rumah Siwon untuk mengambil pakaiannya, menggunakan mobil Audi terbaru milik Siwon. Dalam perjalanan, Kyuhyun yang duduk di depan bersama Siwon yang menyetir itu perlahan membuka kancing celana yang Siwon kenakan. Siwon yang merasa terganggu lalu bertanya.

"Kyu.. kau mau apa lagi?" ucap Siwon.  
"aku mau merasakan punya mu lagi Wonnie Hyung.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil menurunkan sleting celana Siwon, meremas junior Siwon dengan pelan dan mengeluarkan junior Siwon yang masih dalam keadaan setengah menegang.  
"Hyung.. kau masih menegang saja.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengambil salah satu alat yaitu cock ring yang berada di saku celananya.  
"yaa.. aku belum mengeluarkan sperm ku dan itu perih tau.." ucap Siwon. Kyuhyun hanya nyengir dan kembali melanjutkan aksinya. Kyuhyun memasang cock ring itu pada junior serta twinsball Siwon.  
"kyu, mengapa kau memakaikan cock ring ini pada junior ku? oh please baby.. jangan menggoda ku.." ucap Siwon dengan melas. Kyuhyun hanya diam dan kini Kyuhyun sedang menjilat-jilat batang junior Siwon yang sudah dipasang cock ring itu.

"kau fokuslah untuk menyetir Hyung.." ucap Kyuhyun simple. Kyuhyun menghisap kepala junior Siwon yang sudah menegang itu, mengeluarkan dan memasukan junior Siwon pada mulut Kyuhyun, meremas twinsall milik Siwon.

"aahhh babyyy sshhhh" desah Siwon sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Demi Tuhan, ia harus tetap fokus untuk menyetir saat Kyuhyunnya kembali menggodainya.

"Hyung.. menepi sebentar.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil meremas junior Siwon.

"aahhh nneee.. sshh" Siwon menepikan Audinya,

"waee babbyy?" tanya Siwon sambil mendesah karena juniornya masih tetap diremas oleh Kyuhyun.

"Hyung, lepas celana mu.. dan baju mu.." perintah Kyuhyun dan melepas genggaman tangannya pada junior Siwon.

"MWO? Ta..tapi.. untuk.. apa?" tanya Siwon sambil mebelalakkannya matanya. Siwon tidak percaya dengan apa yang Kyuhyun ucapkan.

"lepas seluruh pakaian mu Wonnie Hyung.." suruh Kyuhyun lagi.

"aku ingin menikmati tubuh mu.." tambah Kyuhyun. Siwon menghela nafanya dan melepas seluruh pakaiannya dan memberi pakaiannya ke Kyuhyun saat Kyuhyun meminta pakaian Siwon. Kyuhyun melempar pakaian Siwon ke belakang dan membelai dada Siwon yang dihiasi luka kering akibat perbuatan Kyuhyun waktu lalu.

"baiklah, ayo jalan lagi" ucap Kyuhyun kemudian Kyuhyun menjilat dada Siwon dan menghisap nipple kanannya. Siwon melajukan mobilnya dan mengigit bibir bawahnya. Kyuhyun kembali mengambil sebuah alat yang sudah ia siapkan di dalam saku celananya, vibrator. Kyuhyun memasang vibrator itu di junior Siwon dan menyetelnya dengan max, Kyuhyun membelai kedua dada Siwon dan sesekali memilin nipple Siwon. Kyuhyun menghisap kepala junior Siwon dan meremas junior Siwon yang bergetar akibat vibrator.

"aaahhhhh babbbyyyyy nngghhhhh ccuummmiingggg!" desah Siwon yang semakin berat. _Fokuslah menyetir Choi Siwon!_ Ucap Siwon dalam hati, Siwon menepikan Audinya dan Siwon pun orgasme. Orgasme yang tidak disertai sperm karena cock ring itu menahan seluruh sperm Siwon.

"ahhh perihhh!" eluh Siwon.

"Hyung.. kau pria yang kuat bukan? Ayolah.. masa seperti ini saja kau sudah seperti akan turun pangkat menjadi uke.. atau kau mau menjadi uke ku? aku sih mau mau saja.." ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada ke-evil-an nya.

"YA Kyuhyun! Aku seme mu tahu!" jawab Siwon dengan kesal lalu kembali menuju kerumah Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun tetap saja menikmati rasa junior Siwon dan tubuh Siwon yang lain. Sungguh seme yang malang.

Mereka telah sampai dihalaman rumah Siwon dan dengan lemas Siwon keluar dari Audinya dengan tanpa pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya dengan cock ring dan vibrator yang masih setia melekat di junior Siwon, lihatlah junior Siwon yang memerah itu.. ugh menyakitkan jika seorang seme seperti Siwon telah seperti seorang uke akibat perlakuan Kyuhyun. Siwon membawa koper yang berisi pakaian-pakaian Kyuhyun sementara Kyuhyun ia sudah sangat puas mengerjai semenya, Kyuhyun keluar dengan membawa pakaian Siwon yang dilepas di mobil tadi. Beruntung sekali karena jalanan sepi. Sesampainya dikamar, Siwon meletakkan koper di samping lemari dan dia segera berbaring dengan kaki masih dilantai, menahan perih karena sudah 4 kali Siwon orgasme dengan kering. Kyuhyun menggantung pakaian Siwon di gantungan dan secara perlahan Kyuhyun melepas pakaiannya dan menghampiri Siwon.

"ugghhh.."eluh Siwon.

"Wonnie Hyung.. " ucap Kyuhyun sambil melepas vibrator dan melepas cock ring yang terpasang di junior Siwon.

"AKKHHH YEEAAHHH... ooohhhh mmyyyyy" desah Siwon saat Kyuhyun melepas cock ring dan dengan cepat dan banyak junior Siwon memuncratkan sperm Siwon. Ada sekitar 10 muncratan dan dengan sperm yang banyak. Siwon sangat menikmati saat spermnya keluar, lalu bernafas lega. Kini badan Siwon dan Kyuhyun dan wajah mereka telah tercecer oleh sperm Siwon yang banyak itu. Kyuhyun menduduki junior Siwon yang masih menengang setelah Siwon benar-benar telah usai dengan klimaksnya. Menggesek junior Siwon tepat di manhole Kyuhyun.

"nnggghhh Kyyuuunniiee..." desah Siwon saat Kyuhyun lagi-lagi menggoda dirinya. Tanpa diduga kini junior Siwon dan manhole Kyuhyun yang sudah berlumuran sperm kini mulai memasuki junior Siwon kedalam manhole Kyuhyun.

"nnggghhhhh oohhh tiigghhhttt" desah Siwon dan mulai mengin outkan juniornya dalam manhole Kyuhyun.

"ahhh Wonn Hyunggg" desah Kyuhyun dan junior Kyuhyun pun mulai menegang. Siwon melihat Kyuhyun dan mengocok junior Kyuhyun yang menegang.

"aku akan memuaskan mu baby Kyu.." ucap Siwon sambil mengeluarkan smirknya dan Siwon mengambil alih permainan yang dikuasai oleh Kyuhyun. Siwon duduk dan memegang erat pinggang Kyuhyun lalu beranjak ke tembok tanpa melepas junior Siwon dari manhole Kyuhyun, lalu menyenderkan badan Kyuhyun ke tembok dan menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya, memberi tanda kemerahan di leher Kyuhyun, lalu mengin outkan junior Siwon didalam manhole Kyuhyun dengan tempo yang keras dan cepat.

"aaahhhh Wooonnnnn nnnggghhh" desah Kyuhyun karena Siwon menumbuk prostatnya sambil menjambak rambut Siwon.

"ooohhhhhh oohhh yaaa... ssshhhh" desah Siwon nikmat. Lalu membuat gerakan baru setelah beberapa lama, Siwon melepas junior nya dari manhole Kyuhyun sambil beranjak ke ranjang dan membaringkan tubuh Kyuhyun menyamping di pinggir ranjang, Siwon berdiri tepat di belakang butt Kyuhyun, menekan pinggang Kyuhyun dan memasuki manhole Kyuhyun dengan junior Siwon yang sudah sangat besar itu. Siwon memejamkan matanya, merasakan manhole Kyuhyun yang semakin sempit itu lalu dengan cepat menumbuk manhole Kyuhyun dengan keras.

"aaahhhh tiggghhhttttt" desah Siwon sambil mengocok junior Kyuhyun.

"aaahhhhh aaahhhhh Wooonnnieeehhh aaahhhh" desah Kyuhyun dan tiba tiba ia orgasme.

"nnggghhhhh baabbbyyyyy" Siwon mendesah nikmat saat manhole Kyuhyun menghisap juniornya dan semakin meremas juniornya.

3 jam sudah berlalu dan Siwon sudah sangat puas menghajar manhole Kyuhyun dengan cara bringas dan dengan berbagai macam gaya dan dengan orgasmes yang sangat banyak. Sementara Kyuhyun ia sudah sangat lemas karena terus-terusan mengalami orgasme. Mereka berdua telah berbaring di ranjang yang dipenuhi dengan bau sperm dan sperm yang tercecer dimana-mana, Siwon memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dengan junior Siwon yang masih setia di manhole Kyuhyun.

"saranghae baby Kyu..." ucap Siwon tepat di telingan Kyuhyun.

"mmhhh nado Chagyaa.." balas Kyuhyun dan memeluk tubuh Siwon. Mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun, Siwon hanya tersenyum. Ia senang akhirnya ia sudah resmi(?) menjadi pacar Kyuhyun. Siwon memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dengan erat dan bergegas untuk tidur dengan tubuh yang telah diselimuti. Mereka tertidur dengan sangat nyaman.

Esok harinya Siwon dan Kyuhyun menghabis waktu libur mereka dengan berjalan-jalan ke tempat rekreasi. Mereka telah berpacaran dan mereka menjalani hidup mereka dengan begitu mesra. Menikmati hari-hari mereka yang baru dengan sangat semangat. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat bahagia.

The True Ending.

Hello kawan.. terimakasih sekali karena telah mau membaca fanfic saya yang rada tidak jelas ini.  
maaf jika ada typo dan mohon unyuk Review ya..  
Saya sangat kecewa dengan kalian yang telah membaca fanfic saya, tapi tidak me Review fanfic saya..

_Mr. Choi_


End file.
